Dangerously Overprotected
THIS EPISODE WILL NOW START *Prince2005 has left the chat. *Prince2005 has joined the chat. *2:54Superdawnfan LAST TIME ON TOTAL DRAMA *Gwen admitted something to someone seh never thought she would *Everyone was "murdered" by the Crumby Criminals *Someone betrayed their alliance and blamed it on saving a family member *And a certain someone who certain people thought would never be useful saved three lives *Sadly one is going slowly metaphorically for Sammy who lost everything she used to have connection to her cousin she just found her alliance her ability and her chances while another one rather literally Molly who has liver cancer but pressure should be taken off since they are now out mostly due to Cody and Jo *Let's see what happens now on TOTAL *DRAMA *PRISON *YOU MAY NOW SPEAK *2:59Prince2005 Well another day another nickel *2:59TDfan567 *Is still sleeping* *Wakes up* No *Goes back to sleep* *3:00Superdawnfan What's the problem *3:00ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy I think she's still tired. *3:00Prince2005 *puts nickel in jar* *3:01TDfan567 *Wakes up again* *3:01Superdawnfan Alright well we owe Rick he saved my life *3:01Nobody else wanted this username *still sleeping, cradling his 'Sally' Hunting Knife* *snores* Stupid bears.... *snores again* *3:01TDfan567 So who will we get rid of? *3:02Prince2005 *watches in the shadows* *3:02Superdawnfan Well it'd kind of be a slap in the face to Sammy to eliminate Scott just because she's gone *3:02ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy True. *3:02Ryantprewitt *wakes up* *sighs* Here we go again. *3:02ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy Speaking of Sammy... *It's such a shame she was eliminated. *3:03Superdawnfan But it's also not right to eliminate one who recently saved your life so that leaves Brick *3:03TDfan567 *Yawns* Yeah, it is *3:03Superdawnfan True we really should've communicated better *3:03TDfan567(who's subbing Brick?) *3:04ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy Yeah. I really wish you had told us that you wanted to stab Sammy in the back! *3:04Superdawnfan this time no one objects to eliminating brick *(whoever wants him) *3:04Prince2005 *wakes up* *3:04Superdawnfan WHAT?! *3:04TDfan567 Hold up *3:04Superdawnfan that's ridiculous bridgette *3:05TDfan567 Brick, did Jo tell you to eliminate Sammy? *3:05Superdawnfan It was 3-2-1-1 and one of those ppl weren't even on our team three is the same number as the number of guys on our team *3:05ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy Is it? Take a look at this! *shows everyone the message Sammy left her* *3:05Prince2005 no *I would never say that! *3:05TDfan567 *gasps* *3:05Superdawnfan *Gasps* A rumor! *3:06TDfan567 Tea *3:06Superdawnfan She said she heard somewhere *3:06TDfan567 The tea is real with this one *3:06Superdawnfan Not factually heard me *3:06TDfan567 *sips tea* *3:06Prince2005 *continues listening in the shadows* *3:07ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy Well, I know Sammy didn't vote for herself. *She's a lot of things, but she's not dumb. *3:07Superdawnfan She said she was confused by the new voting machines she's very ditzy at times *3:08Prince2005 Hey don't say that about sammy *3:08Superdawnfan For all we know *3:08TDfan567 Jo you are being so suspicious rn *3:08Ryantprewitt *wakes up* YAY! ANOTHER DAY, ANOTHER CHANCE TO BLOW UP CHEF'S THINGS! HAHAHAHAHAHHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *3:08Superdawnfan Every guy voted her that'd be 3 votes *3:08Prince2005 She was very smart most of the time atleast *3:08Superdawnfan Factually explaining myself is suspicious? *3:08Prince2005 *chuckles at izzy* *3:09ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy Did every guy vote for her? *What about Scott? *3:09TDfan567 Scott, who did you vote? *3:09ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy He and Sammy agreed to go to the finale, so either he's a backstabbing liar, or you are, Jo. *3:09Superdawnfan think of it this way she's confused she accidentally voted Amy and scott did vote her *3:09Prince2005 You say factually explaining yourself and we say being suspicious *3:10Superdawnfan Um I prefer not to tell *3:10Prince2005 *raises an eyebrow* *3:11Nobody else wanted this username *wakes up* *yawns* Ugh...*rubs eyes* what in sam-hell is goin on? *3:11Superdawnfan Fine I voted her but I didn't think she'd vote herself um Bridgette told me to do it *3:11TDfan567 *raises an eyebrow* *3:11ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy What? *I don't want Sammy gone! *3:12Prince2005 Yes why would she do that Scott? *How do we know you're not lying to cover yourself up? *3:12Nobody else wanted this username : *confused, does not bother to say a word, and goes to the confessional* *3:13Prince2005 Hey can I join you? *3:13Superdawnfan I don't know she wanted protection since she knew as soon as us guys were gone *3:13TDfan567 Sure, Scarlett *3:14Prince2005 Why do I find it hard to believe you? *3:14Superdawnfan she has an injury and would leave *No need to cover brick I've got it *3:14TDfan567 This is bulls//t *3:15ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy Yeah! *3:15Nobody else wanted this username*confessional* *casually shaving using 'Sally', Whistling a tune* *3:15Superdawnfan Sometimes we need to let people know of the traitors in their team Bridge *runs off* *3:16TDfan567 What the hell was that about? *3:16Prince2005 *loses interest and goes to confessional* *3:16ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy Guys, I promise you, I voted Rick. I didn't even want to do that. *3:16Prince2005 *stands puzzled* *3:16Superdawnfan Clearly he knows about the girls alliance he did admit to it maybe he was trying to turn us against each other *3:17TDfan567 *goes to confessional* *3:17Prince2005 *jumps into shower* *3:17TDfan567 *conf* I know it's a dick move, but Scott has to go next. Sorry Sammy. *waits outside to take a shower* *3:18Prince2005 *thinks* this shower is cold *finishes up and changes* *TDfan567 *gets into shower* *Welcome to the TheSuperHeroCat1900 Wikia chat *3:20Prince2005 *exits* *3:20ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy *is in the shower, and screams when he sees Jasmine* *3:20TDfan567 o s//t *3:20Superdawnfan Beth did you talk to Scarlett about the alliance yet? *3:20TDfan567 O wait I haven't changed yet *3:20ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy I haven't seen her. *Um... hi. *This is awkward. *3:21TDfan567 Oh wait I shower in my clothes *I'll go in the next stall *3:21ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy Okay. *Don't tell anyone you saw me naked. Especially Gwen! *3:21TDfan567 Ok *3:21Superdawnfan *sighs* She's gone and it's mostly my fault it I'm betting *3:21Prince2005 *takes hiking* *3:22TDfan567 *goes into next stall* *3:22Superdawnfan And now she's dying slowly and gruesomely *3:22TDfan567 *thinks* Ahh! Hot! *3:22Superdawnfan Hey Scarlett I have a proposal *3:22Prince2005 I need to get away from all that negativity *What proposal? *3:23TDfan567 *finishes and changes into clean clothes* *3:23Superdawnfan Do you wish to join the girls alliance? *it spans 3 teams and you're one of the few we haven't asked yet *3:23TDfan567 *goes back to cabin* *3:24Ryantprewitt *looks around* Good! Chef and Chris are still asleep! *sneaks out of the prison to go to Dunkin Donuts* *3:24Superdawnfan If you do you're on a four ppl team if cody and harold oppose well most likely you'll beat those 2 in a tie breaker *SLAVES OBEY *STOP IT *3:24Prince2005 I I I don't know I'll have to think about it *3:24TDfan567 Hey Bridge, where's Jo? *3:24Superdawnfan Seriously you're so tiring amy *3:25Prince2005 Before Molly died she warned me about your alliance p. *3:25Superdawnfan Don't bark commands at us and treat yorself like a goddess *Well molly is dying not dead and she only got eliminated because she didn't join *3:26Prince2005 You know what I'm in! *3:26Ryantprewitt Nope Amy! How about you obey me! Once I take down Chef and then eventually Chris, I CAN TAKE OVER THE ENTIRE SHOW! HAHAHAHAHHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *3:26Superdawnfan WHAT DO YOU MEAN I AM AMAZING COMPARED TO YOU INFERIORS *tackles her* *punches her in the mouth* NOW SHUT UP *3:26Prince2005 I'll join *3:26TDfan567 Bridgette? *3:26Superdawnfan Alrighty then *3:27ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy YeaH? *3:27TDfan567 Where are the others? *3:27Prince2005 *thinks* I'm gonna break that team *3:27ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy Who knows? *3:27Superdawnfan Do you think we'll keep you longer for you screaming at us *I AM YOUR LEADER *3:28Prince2005 *Im gonna win this for Max* *3:28Ryantprewitt *pulls out dart gun* Don't make tranquilize you Amy! HAHAHAHAHAHHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I already tranquilized Chef last night! *3:28TDfan567 *starts humming* *3:29Superdawnfan NOT FOR LONG NOW SHUT UP OR NEXT TIME WE LOSE YOU'RE OUT *3:29Prince2005 *Goes to look for jo* *3:29Superdawnfan Oh *falls on floor* *Yes brick? *3:29Prince2005 SCOTT NEEDS TO GO! *3:29Superdawnfan Why? *Challenge time! *3:30Prince2005 He seems off *Finally *3:30Superdawnfan hey he and you voted Sammy as far as I know *3:30TDfan567(brb) *3:30Superdawnfan Remember last episode where you all "died" and hilariously actually believed everyone was being murdered *3:30Prince2005 Uhhh nevermind *walks off* *3:30Ryantprewitt *dies laughing when Chef falls on the floor* *3:31ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy That was not funny, Chris! *3:31Prince2005 That was an insane challenge *3:31Superdawnfan When you screamed *Something filled my heart inside *3:31Nobody else wanted this username Well, it was kinda memorable I guess.... *3:31ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy I was sca... I mean the girls were so scared! *3:31Superdawnfan Isn't that nice to know Cody? *3:31Ryantprewitt Oh god..... That was scary..... *3:31ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy Amy, please stop. *3:31Ryantprewitt *Is eating a chocolate donut* *says in a dark tone* It was..... exciting..... Hehehehehehhe......... *3:32Superdawnfan anyways I had a challenge and if you could find out who murdered before all of you were murdered and caught the secret you'd win but not one case was solved *3:32Prince2005 *goes back into the shadows* *3:32TDfan567 *sips tea* *3:33Superdawnfan Stop what? being mean to a lady? yeah that wasn't polite of me *3:33ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy I... I'm not a lady! *3:34Superdawnfan So this challenge based on the evidence gather since you don't know who exactly murdered you the first part of this challenge is for team LL find out based on the clues who killed who *little girl I meant! Sorry! anyways your tears of fear were so delicious *3:35TDfan567 the hell? *3:35Superdawnfan that easy to understand Cody, harold, Scarlettt, and Beth *What? *3:35ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy Fair enough. *3:35Prince2005 I guess *3:36Superdawnfan you're acting like I'm some sort of psycho Jasmine *3:36ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy *voice cracking* I'm not a little girl! *3:36TDfan567 but you're saying you drank his tears *3:36Prince2005 you are a psycho amy *3:37Superdawnfan *starts fake crying* It's so hard to live when people act like this Jasmine! I did NOT say that! Right cody? *elbows him* *3:37ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy What? But you did! *3:37TDfan567 Cody don't support her *3:38Prince2005 Amy cut the crap what are you a combination of Heather and Dakota *3:38Superdawnfan *whispers* Want to die for real or fake liking me which sounds nicer? *3:38ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy Uh... okay. *3:38TDfan567 Bitch stop *3:38Superdawnfan Scarlett how dare you! *3:38ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy Um... yeah... Amy's not that bad. *3:38TDfan567 No, she's that bad *3:39ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy Um, but she at least is pretty! *3:39Prince2005 she's worse then bad *3:39Superdawnfan Stop with the lies scarlett! *3:40TDfan567 *sips tea* *3:40Superdawnfan Now everyone *3:40Prince2005 I'm not lying though lol *3:40ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy Guys, listen to Chris! *3:40Superdawnfan *fake cries again* See how mean they're being! Bridgette would you treat someone this way *3:40TDfan567 *sighs* *Chris please continue *3:41Superdawnfan LL choose what cases you wish to take yes you may take all the cases since you have a number disadvantage it's fair to give you handicap *3:41Prince2005 *rolls eyes* *3:41Superdawnfan Not one that big! *3:41Ryantprewitt THE LLS ARE GETTING HANDICAPPED? HAHAHAHHAHAHAHHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *3:42ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy I'm staying out of this, but I'm just saying, Amy, you're the worst. *3:42Superdawnfan Shut up Jo anyways choose the case of who you wanna take and afterwards see if you can prove it similarly to the real case just pair up with whoever *YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW ME HOW COULD YOU BRIDGETTE?! *3:42TDfan567 *rolls eyes* *3:42Superdawnfan I thought you were open minded don't you wish to listen to other sides of the story! *conf* I'm feeling an urge to strangle her *3:43TDfan567 I'll go with Bridgette *3:44Ryantprewitt *confessional* Man........ AMY IS SUCH A B#$%^! *3:44ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy When your side to the story is enjoying people dying and experiencing hardship, that's when I know you're bad. *3:44Superdawnfan Ah you picked a hard one! How so? this is a case more of reduction due to her not really getting much clues *BUT I NEVER SAID THAT THEY DID *I enjoy many things life is so hard please try to speak to me as a friend Bridgette *hugs her * *3:45TDfan567 What is happening? *3:46Prince2005 Wow *3:46Superdawnfan Also though Molly and Sammy were eliminated they were still murdered and need a murder found out too *I'm talking to the one person I could trust here *3:46Ryantprewitt Everyone knows your a b@#h Amy. Deal With It! *pulls out a cigar and smokes* *Cop 1 : NO SMOKING IN THE PRISON! *AH COME ON! *3:47Superdawnfan NO RYAN JO RICK BETH YOU CA'T TRUST HIM REMEMBER WHEN YOU WERE ABOUT TO PUSH HIM OFF THE TOWER THINKING HE MAY BE A REAL MURDER *3:47ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy I'm not letting you manipulate me, Amy. *3:47TDfan567 Chris, can you just assign us partners? *3:48Superdawnfan but what if I'm not what if I've changed I thought you of all people could see that *runs out crying* *Well let's see there were about 7 OO *3:49Prince2005(Brb ) *3:49Superdawnfan and 5 of you so find murders of let's 12/4 you each need to find 3 *3:49Nobody else wanted this username : Well.... *3:49Superdawnfan Yes rick? *Beth you should work with rick and I having the most experience with us and our murder you'd know most about us *Prince2005 has left the chat. *3:51Superdawnfan if that's ok with you two *3:51Nobody else wanted this username Well, that's fine, I suppose.... *3:51ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy Okay. *3:51Nobody else wanted this username*confessional* : Frankly, I dont know. Everybody's been yellin all day..... *3:51Superdawnfan *conf* Never thought I'd want to work with four eyed munchkin and the cowboy *Prince2005 has joined the chat. *3:52Superdawnfan who else are you trying to find the murder of though not sure chris will allow you to find the murder of yourself that wouldn't even make sense *3:53ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy Let's find out who murdered Sammy. *3:53TDfan567 Who wants to come with me *Prince2005 has left the chat. *3:54ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy I'll go with you, Jasmine. *3:54Superdawnfan It would be allowed! what?! reanimating you all from the dead and having everyone murdered doesn't make sense for them to find murders sure we all agree to that *I think you could find mine and sammys out Jasmine *3:54ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy You're the only one strong enough to easily carry me in case my legs give out again. *3:55Superdawnfan Well you're not supposed to use em in the first place we don't even know if youlll ever be able to use em again so yeah you should be carried *3:55TDfan567 Let's find out who killed... *hmm *3:55Superdawnfan each lawyer have an official answer? *Me you and Sammy *3:55TDfan567 Let's see who killed Scarlett *3:56Superdawnfan that should be easy if you let me go with you right jasmine? *3:56ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy Okay. *3:56Superdawnfan Oh ok *3:56TDfan567 Sure *3:56ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy But we're keeping an eye on you. I trust you more than Jo, but I don't 100% trust you yet. *3:56Superdawnfan but none of us are lawyers *WHAT YOU TOLD ME ABOUT THE GIRLS ALLIANCE BRIDGE AND MADE ME VOTE SAMMY *DON'T ACT INNOCENT *3:57ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy I did not! *3:58TDfan567 I'm gonna stay silent *3:58Superdawnfan STOP COVERING BRIDGETTE *3:58ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy I wanted you gone more than Sammy, but I let you stay out of respect for her wishes! *But since you're here, we might as well work together. *3:59Superdawnfan Rick everyone is so mean here I need a big strong hero someone to trust everyone here acts like I'm a terrible person but you understand that they're justbullying to make me look bad right?! *See let you stay *that implies *4:00Nobody else wanted this username Well..I mean, you can be a bit rude sometimes....but..maybe your not so bad? *4:00Superdawnfan she didn't choose to vote me over sammy said she didn't want me gone to respect her wishes and wanted me gone more than sammy but do you really believe that she didn't vote sammy jasmine? *4:00ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy Why would I vote Sammy? *I was shocked that she was eliminated! *4:00Superdawnfan ACTING! *No one is truly innocent *4:01ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy That is totally false! *4:01Superdawnfan you're nice girl attitude may fool jasmine but it won't ever fool me *it's false that there's no one perfectly innocent? *4:01ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy Why are you even blaming me in the first place? *4:02Superdawnfan Blaming *gives a look of shock* you told me to do it *4:02TDfan567 *sips tea* *4:02ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy It's false that I was acting. And I'm completely innocent in this particular case! *Plus, if you really care about her, why would you let anyone convince you to vote her off? *4:03Superdawnfan So beth who're your 3 you go first when done than Cody may come up and choose and then harold may choose *I DID IT BECAUSE YOU SAID IT WAS THE ONLY WAY TO PROTECT MYSELF *4:04ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy No one was even voting for you! *Hmm. Who should I choose, Jo? *4:04Superdawnfan No one voted me because sammy convinced you *the 3 of us since he'll allow it *Rick me and yourself *4:04ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy Okay! I'll take myself, Jo, and Rick. *4:04Superdawnfan Alright! Next Cody? *4:05ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy I wanna find out who killed Gwen so I can teach them a lesson! *4:05Superdawnfan She was on CC *facepalms* *4:05ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy Oh yeah. *Well, I'll take Molly. *I guess I'll also take myself, and Harold. *4:06Superdawnfan Harold? *Who're your 3? *4:07ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy I would have taken myself, but since I can't, I'll take Sammy, Scarlett, and Bridgette. *4:07TDfan567 Wait I have no one *4:07ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy You're not a lawyer. *4:08TDfan567 no one took me *4:08Superdawnfan You're on OO and it leaves you with Scarletts case Jasmine Scott and who else was there? *4:08ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy Brick. *4:09Superdawnfan Alright! For once Scott was the less forgettable person for once! *Did you just use for once twice in one sentence? *4:09TDfan567 yes *4:10Superdawnfan that's not really the proper way to say it and kinda repetitive but at least it makes more sense then what comes out of izzys mouth *So everyone is sure on who they got? *4:12ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy Yep! *4:12TDfan567 *nods* *4:13Superdawnfan I've got no one here for me *begins to fake cry again* *IK IT'S NOT MY PART OF THE CHALLENGE I MEAN FRIENDS *4:13ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy *pats Amy on the back* Um, there there. *uneasily* You are, uh... nice. *whispering* Don't hurt me. *4:15Superdawnfan No need to fake it we'll kill her long before she can get to you wimp *4:16ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy I'm not a wimp! *4:16Superdawnfan CASE 1 who wants to go first? *4:16ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy Don't we get to go examine evidence? *4:17Superdawnfan Exactly so go get the clues outta the players and what they know *4:18ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy Okay then. I'll go first, I guess. *4:18Superdawnfan Well whoever took us took us on the second scene *which barely reduces things *4:19Ryantprewitt *crosses arms* Heh.... In here again...... Neat..... *4:19ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy So, uh, let's see. It was just Sammy and Harold who got out in the first round, right? *4:20Superdawnfan well you kinda died in between didn't you? *4:20ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy Yeah, but I'm trying to see who all was present at the time of my "death." *Everyone except for Sammy and Harold was alive, right? *4:22TDfan567 Yeah *4:22Superdawnfan wasn't brick out first round too? *4:23ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy I thought he was out second. Amy was with him, right? *4:23Superdawnfan Yes he was with amy *4:24ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy Amy, Brick "died" in the second round, right? *4:26Superdawnfan How am I supposed to know/care? *4:27ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy You were there when it happened! *4:27Superdawnfan the buildidng collapsed someone was at a collapsed place next round! there were two rounds! *I just didn't want to insult you princess Codella yes she told me that name and I plan on spreading it *4:28ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy Please don't! *Okay, so it was first round though. So, Brick was gone too. *4:29Superdawnfan Princess codella? *4:29TDfan567 Who's "she"? *4:29Superdawnfan *facepalms* Act like you don't know who would call him princess Codella Jasmine really? *4:29TDfan567 no but seriously who *4:31ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy Okay, let's just move on. *4:31Superdawnfan Sammy bullies too I'm a victim here! *4:31ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy Amy, you bully everyone. *4:32Superdawnfan I just try to stay at the top because of how mean everyone is here to em right cody? *me *you've heard SAMMY call you princess codella RIGHT cody? *I don't think sammy would do that *4:33ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy N-no. *4:33Superdawnfan See he stuttered he's nervous she'll hurt him if he gets sent home *Sammy will beat him! *4:33ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy No she won't! *4:33TDfan567(this is getting a bit boring) *4:33Superdawnfank *WHO WERE YOU CHECKING AGAIN JUST GET TO WHOEVER FIRST *CALL IN WITNESSES FOR EVIDENCE! *4:35ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy Okay, so everyone except for Harold, Sammy, and Brick was there. My first witness will be Amy. *Amy, you were there at the time of my, uh, "death," right? *4:36Superdawnfan I was seeing if you were ok *but yes *4:37ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy You were? *4:37Superdawnfan YES! *Why are you suggesting I'm the murder *gasps and acts surprised* *4:37ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy Oh wow. Can I get someone to attest to that? *N-no! Not necessarily. *4:38Superdawnfan Well she did go out *saying that but did she mean it we don't know *4:39ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy So, after I left the building, Amy went out after me? *4:39TDfan567 Yep *4:39Superdawnfan Correct *4:40ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy And no one else did? *4:41Superdawnfan I kinda didn't care *Idk *4:41ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy What do you mean? Y-you mean you didn't care that I... I was killed? *4:42Superdawnfan Not what I meant I meant I didn't care enough to go out valued my own life too much also partially convinced it was all set up *She did say she loved your delicious tears *I'm not stupid enough to go out alone *Did you cry *when you were "dead: *" *Killed? *4:43ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy Well, not when I was actually dead, but when I was getting "killed," yeah. *4:44Superdawnfan How does she know that you cried *I was also there when the lights went out not let in on the plan *4:45ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy Well, let me recount the events. *I went to go change my pants, and when I made it to the cabin, I found it destroyed. *4:46Superdawnfan This one is pretty obvious now do you know how to check for finger prints. No weapon but fake cody this case is obvious forensics always wins *4:46ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy Suddenly, someone grabbed me and threw me into a bush. I couldn't see who it was, but whoever it was pinned me down and covered my mouth and nose with their hand until I fainted. *I completely thought I was gonna die. *Of course I know how to check for fingerprints. *4:47Superdawnfan not even a weapon *But someone needed to place the fafke body correct? *4:47ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy Yeah. To be honest, I think Amy might be the only person it could be. *4:48Superdawnfan SOLVED *I WOULD NEVER *Seriously no use faking when everyone knows *slaps gwen* *4:48ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy HEY!! *tackles Amy* *Don't you dare slap Gwen! *4:49TDfan567 *sips tea* *4:49Superdawnfan *strangles cody* THERE I'LL MURDER HIM FOR REAL THIS TIME *THIS WAS NOT PART OF THE PLAN I DON'T WISH TO GET SUED ALL OF YOU STOP *4:49TDfan567 *pushes Amy off of Cody* *4:50ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy *gasping for air* *4:50Superdawnfan JESUS HE ATTACKED ME FIRST JASMINE *4:50ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy *weakly* Gwen... *Can you give me mouth to mouth? *4:51Superdawnfan I got it *tries to shock Cody awake and give CPR* *starts pushing* better? *4:52ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy Yeah... thanks. *I'm fine. *4:52Superdawnfan BAD KANGAROO GIRL BAD! *4:53TDfan567 I just don't want to witness a murder *4:53ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy I'm sorry guys. This was my fault. *4:54TDfan567 How? *4:54ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy I attacked Amy. *4:54Superdawnfan *kicks Jasmine in the face puinces her steals her challenge taser and tases her* SELF DEFENSE *pounces *4:55ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy Oh my gosh! *grabs Amy's shoulders* Amy, calm down! *4:55TDfan567(what challenge taser?) *4:55Superdawnfan Anyways it seems very unlike my challenge to kill last challenge *(each of the cops had a taser for every challenge) *4:55TDfan567(o) *,fnjf,njfnkfklg *4:56Superdawnfan(they all have basic sets anyways) *It's very hard considering I'm not smart and not strong I'm just a little lady *that's a insult to the word lady *4:56TDfan567 hnjdfljdffncfnk nk sk n *4:57ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy Okay, you know what? Amy probably was the one who killed Molly too! *4:57Superdawnfan Um this is slower than expected and Jasmine infirmary Bridgette we got a new wheelchair for you *4:57ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy No investigation needed. *4:57Superdawnfan WHAT?! *whatever do you mean? *4:57ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy Nice! *You're a horrible person! Anyone who would slap Gwen deserves to be accused! *4:58TDfan567 huggjbjhigu *4:58Superdawnfan Hahahaha you may never be able to surf again *Um that's not proper evidence *4:58TDfan567(meanwhile I'm having a seizure over here .-.) *4:59Superdawnfan SOMEONE GET JASMINE *picks her up and takes her to infirmary* *4:59TDfan567 ,njdhmkmgbhkg *4:59ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy(Are you actually having a seizure?) *4:59TDfan567 *(it's just in game) *5:00ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy(Oh) *5:00Superdawnfan OK This part of the challenge is cancelled and Amy you're disqualified from next challenge because *5:00TDfan567 *passes out* *5:00ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy Jasmine are you okay? *5:01Superdawnfan what you did to jasmine *5:01ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy Amy tazed her. *5:01Superdawnfan What do you mean she's fine just a few more shocks and it should reverse it due to postive negative charge right? *tases her again* *5:01TDfan567 nkxnnyukimgf *5:01Superdawnfan shocks bring people back to life right time to be the hero! *5:02ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy Amy, stop! *5:02TDfan567 lmfg hngk nhelphnjgfhngln *5:02Superdawnfan FINE *throws taser at cody* *5:02ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy *catches it* What are you giving it to me for? *5:03TDfan567 fmngfyukgn *5:03Superdawnfan Bye you guys just don't understand! *runs off* *WHAT SHOULD WE DO? *5:03TDfan567 utmn ggnore *passes out again* *5:04ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy Take Jasmine to the infirmary. *5:04Superdawnfan Well clearly Jasmine has some issues but it should wear off after she wakes up she just needs the right place to rest *THE CASE CAHLLENGE IS CANCELLED YOUR CHALLENGE WILL BE REPLACED DUE TO AN ERROR TODAY *challenge *5:05ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy Do I still get a point for correctly deducing that Amy killed me? *5:06Superdawnfan yes *5:06ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy Nice! *5:06Superdawnfan Now it'll be replaced with CC GRAB ONTO LL RYAN AND CHEF NOW! *wait what? *grabs and muffs cody* *5:07ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy Huh? *Mmmm!!! *Wait, what's the challenge? *5:07Superdawnfan *picks up scarlett* *Well you now all of LL will be held captive *5:08ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy Can we not? *muffled screaming* *5:09Superdawnfan The police you need to save them! however if LL escapes themselves that's a point for team LL and if the people there don't break free within the time limit criminals win! *And someone suggested the idea of keeping them as a trophy! How cool! *all of team LL Ryan and even Chef are thrown into cells* *well safes* *5:10Ryantprewitt(Sorry I didn't respond for a while. I was getting a little sick from dinner) *5:11Superdawnfan WHAT! Hey it's fair numbers 6 LL 6 CC and 6 OO now *5:11ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy This is not how I was expecting to spend my day. *5:11Ryantprewitt Heh..... Whatever..... *drinks a can of soda that he had in his pocket* *YAY! CHEF IS IN JAIL! HAHAHAHAHHAHHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *5:12Superdawnfan that girl is gonna pay *5:12ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy *quietly to himself* Don't pee, don't pee, don't pee... *5:13Superdawnfan This'll be faster lack amy and any possible murder *5:13ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy Okay, that's good. Getting kidnapped is scary. Getting kidnapped by Amy... Yikes. *5:13Superdawnfan Hey rick we should team up to bust out beth *Yeah she was gonna ctually kill you last challenge until I told her not to it was funny *5:14TDfan567 *wakes up* *5:14ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy How was that funny? *5:14Superdawnfan Hey Jasmine is ok now she just needed to get over the shock! *HOW'S IT NOT?! IKR!?! *5:14TDfan567 what's happening? *5:15Nobody else wanted this username yeah, probably. She's got our backs after all... *5:15ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy The Lawfuls all got kidnapped and we have to save them. *In the challenge. *Not for real. *5:15TDfan567 Oh *5:16Superdawnfan Rick and I bust out beth Jasmine you take Cody Bridgette take Harold Brick take Chef Scott take Ryan! *5:16TDfan567 Who should we save first? *ok *5:17ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy Good thing I have a nail file with me. I can file the bars! *starts filing the bars* *Don't ask why I have this. *5:17Superdawnfan you're in a safe not cell! and what?! *5:18TDfan567 *throws a rock at the safe* *5:18ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy Right. I can still file the wall though! *5:18Superdawnfan Beth we're coming who's guarding you?! *5:18ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy I don't know! I can't see outside the safe. *5:18TDfan567 *grabs a big rock* *5:18Nobody else wanted this username Can I use Sally to cut the lock? *5:19TDfan567 Everyone duck! *5:19Superdawnfan Chris lied there's 5 of us I'mma gaurd fromt he strongest players duh *WHAT?! *5:19TDfan567(what?) *5:19Superdawnfan(Jo was responding to jasmine) *5:20ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy So, I guess Perry is gonna guard me. He said he'd guard the strongest player. *5:20TDfan567 Get down! *5:20Superdawnfan(perry was explaining why he wasn't only protecting cody) *5:21ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy(Harold is just being cocky) *5:21Superdawnfan(ik lol) *5:21TDfan567 *chugs rock at safe* *5:22Superdawnfan *near falls out due to it then picks it up and with all his strength throws back at jasmine* *SORRY *5:22TDfan567 Sh-- *ducks* *5:22ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy Gwen? Are you out there? *5:22Superdawnfan Yes! I'm busy gaurding Cody! *5:23ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy Wanna talk? *5:23TDfan567 Cody, I was assigned to get Cody *5:23Superdawnfan Hey uh perry you let beth free and we give up giving you a free half a point sound fair? *I'm here to win what do you think *5:23TDfan567*Gwen, I was assigned to get Cody *5:24ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy Gwen is a criminal, not an officer. *5:24Ryantprewitt *ducks* *5:24Superdawnfan I've got it perry don't act like that's the best option do it *Negotiation kidnapping that's half a point to OO and 1/2 one to LL what?! told ya so *5:26ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy Gwen, do you just wanna talk while you're guarding me? I kind of want to get my mind off of this situation. *5:26Superdawnfan Now let me stop the rest Jasmine might still be weak from the tasing let me handle the rest of her *attacks Jasmine* *5:26TDfan567 wtf *5:27Superdawnfan TELL ME WHEN YOU QUIT! I'm sorry need to make sure I get rid of you before you get any more points! *5:27TDfan567 *smacks Perry* *5:27ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy Jo? You there? *5:27Superdawnfan OH!!!!!!!!! You wanna go there?!! *takes handcuffs out her pocket and cuffs her legs* GL *Yeah shawn just gave me code and now! *5:28TDfan567 ow *5:28Superdawnfan let's hope you don't end like bridgette unable to move all weak and defenseless *5:29ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy Hey! *5:29TDfan567 *starts crawling towards the safe* *5:29ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy Yay! *5:29Superdawnfan Fine if beth is free *picks up Jasmine throws her in beths cell* *locks it* there better? *5:30TDfan567 Wait, you can do that? *5:30Superdawnfan I don't see any rule against it *just like I don't see any rule against *pushes bridgette* THIS! *5:31ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy Chris! He can't get points for that, can he? *Hey! *5:31TDfan567 wtf *5:31Ryantprewitt ....... *5:31Superdawnfan that's just unfair everyone attack! *5:31TDfan567 you're a damn abuser *5:32Superdawnfan Wait Rick try to pick the locks with "Sally" if you can and I'll be busy fighting this guy with the rest of my team right? *5:33ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy Gwen! What's going on out there? *5:33TDfan567 Perry is abusing me and Bridgette *5:33Superdawnfan Well Perry is kinda insane and nothing you wouldn't expect in a typical challenge *Abuse?! *5:34Nobody else wanted this username : Umm...ok...now how do you pick a lock with...hmm..ok, i guess i could make it work... *5:34ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy Don't you dare do anything to Gwen, or I'll... uh... do... something. *5:34Superdawnfan I just made a handicapped person lose a handicap and kidnapped a girl! *I don't usually abuse people! that's just ridiculous! *5:35TDfan567 *falls asleep* *5:36Nobody else wanted this username Umm... *lock in on the ground, cut in half* did I pick it right? *5:36Superdawnfan Beth can you explain to rick how to pick a lock?! *NO BUT CLOSE ENOUGH *Pushes door open* Cody! *5:37ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy *is on the ground, sucking his thumb* *5:38Superdawnfan You know too much looks like you must die *5:38ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy Wait, what? Me? *5:38Superdawnfan haha! Jk! *5:38ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy Dude! Don't do that! *5:38TDfan567 *wakes up* *5:39Superdawnfan Huh looks like your leader is going I'm just fine not for long *throws jo in codys place* *wanna save her? If so *5:40RyantprewittHey. Is Ryan out of his cell yet? XD Hey, is anyone gonna save me?!?! O.O *5:40Superdawnfan I'll cement the door shiut! *shut *5:40TDfan567 *trys to crawl out* *5:40Ryantprewitt(OMG What..... Oops.....) *5:40ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy Um, I'm still in here. *5:40Superdawnfan that'd keep me in a confined area and murder *5:41Ryantprewitt(I thought I pmed the message to SuperDawnFan. Stupid Chat Bug. Sorry) *5:41Superdawnfan *THrows perry out of way* That's cheating and evil! *5:41TDfan567 ... *5:41Nobody else wanted this username : Now hold up there *brandishes Sally at Perry's throat* you will let those two walk free. I dont wanna hurt ya. But Sally is pretty good at negiation *5:41Superdawnfan Alright alright! I'll let em free *5:41ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy Aha! I finally undid the lock from the inside with my nail file. But it's broken now. *5:41Nobody else wanted this username Im a nice guy; but i've had enough of your wacky talk for today. Ya know? *5:41TDfan567 *jumps out* *5:42Superdawnfan I got myself freed I keep weapons in case of izzy so yeah I'm fine now *I got it sheriff sorry! *Rick you saved me! Again! *5:43ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy And me too! Thank you! *5:43TDfan567 Thanks Rick! *5:43Nobody else wanted this username : Wait, i did? Well, I mean, yeah, I did. But like, I dont think it was that great or nuthin.... *5:44ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy I'm gonna need to keep you close for next time I get kidnapped! *5:44Superdawnfan OK ONE CELL LEFT! *5:44Nobody else wanted this username*confessional* *looking at 'Sally'* Sally just....brings out somethin' nasty in me.....it scares me sometimes.... *5:45Superdawnfan I'm having trouble but I think if we grease this lock up it should slip apart or we can use a heat conductor to melt it who wants to help fry this thing!? *5:45ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy I've almost got my door completely opened! *I've filed through to the lock! *5:46Superdawnfan WAIT NO WE'RE FORGETTING SCARLETT! *yeah thanks for the help guys *I'm a genius anyways of course I know how to get out I went out through the vent and as for Ryan *5:47Ryantprewitt I guess I'll try and break out myself.... *flies towards the door as hard as I can but it doesn't break or even dent the door and it causes a concussion on my head making me fall to the ground dizzy* *What the hell...... *5:48Superdawnfan Idk *5:48ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy Okay. I've almost got my door open! I might need a little help though. My nail file is busted. *5:48Superdawnfan EVERYONE ELSE BARGE AT RYANS CELL! *5:49TDfan567 *barges at Ryan's cell* *5:49Superdawnfan *also barges *barges* *It's not working only one other thing to do the criminals know the codes beat them up until tehy give it to us! Um that doesn't sound very heroic *They *5:50ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy Wait! I know what we can do! Let's just make a deal with them! *5:50Ryantprewitt *tries to break through the cell door with a fury of strong punches but to no avail* *5:51ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy Gwen? Think we can work something out? *5:51Superdawnfan Not gonna work when he's their last chance at winning *our *Yep sorry *punches cody* *5:51ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy *screams* What was that for? *5:52TDfan567 Block the door! *5:52Superdawnfan *Slips under safe an extra nail filer to harold very secretly pretending to have dropped ponytail in hopes none of her team would notice she's throwing it for harold* *5:53ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy That's convenient. *Alright, time to keep filing... *5:53Superdawnfan I saw you drop it first day *never got the proper time to give it back and say hey you dropped something *Until now *Cody it's so I win *5:54ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy You didn't have to punch me! *5:55Ryantprewitt Me? What do you mean by that? Defend the door? *I'm still in a cell. -.- *5:55Superdawnfan EVERYONE HELP ME TACKLE EACH OF THE CC TEAM *THEY ALL HAVE THE CODES WE'LL STEAL EM *5:55TDfan567 I don't even know anymore .-. *5:55ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy Aha! Got it! *pushes open the door* It took me two nail files, but I got it! *5:56Ryantprewitt Me either...... *5:56Nobody else wanted this username Got i! *pounces Izzy* *5:56Ryantprewitt AH! *shoots Dart gun at Rick* *5:57Nobody else wanted this username *falls over, KO'd* *5:57Superdawnfan that's not sportsman like. We should do something else! like fry the other lock like scott suggested *5:57ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy *crying a little bit* Is my eye bruised at all from that punch? *5:57TDfan567 A bit *5:58Superdawnfan WAIT WHAT IF WE GO DIG A HOLE FROM UNDERGROUND YK make a path *5:58ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy I think I need some ice. *5:58TDfan567(I have to leave real soon) *5:58Superdawnfan(k we'll hurry up) *6:00TDfan567(gtg) *6:00Ryantprewitt Chris must've made this cell more super strong than all the others! I think the only way that I can get out is if there is either a code or a key..... *6:00Superdawnfan Rick just do what you did with the other lock *6:00TDfan567(bye guys) *6:00ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy(bye) *6:00Superdawnfan(bye) *TDfan567 has left the chat. *6:00ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy Maybe you can just combine the code and the key to get a Code-ey! *6:00Nobody else wanted this username But...i'm gettin awfully reckless. Pa said to only use Sally when I needed her.... *6:01ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy We do need her, Rick! *6:01Superdawnfan Alright I guess Beth can you pick the lock *6:01Nobody else wanted this username But I threatend a man with her! I don't know what came over me.... *6:02Superdawnfan Already done it! why didn't you say anything while working I wanted you to be more excited when we won? *6:02ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy But you threatened him for a good reason! You saved me and Jo! *6:02Superdawnfan That was a terrible man who could've got me killed *6:02ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy And me too. *6:03Nobody else wanted this username But... *6:03ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy Wait, Brick? You got Ryan's cell open? *6:03Superdawnfan Scott did *Is jasmine still trapped in a cell? *6:04Ryantprewitt *flies out of the cell* *6:04ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy No, she's out. *6:04Ryantprewitt I'M FREE!!!!!!!!!!!!! *6:04ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy That's everyone! *6:04Ryantprewitt Thanks Scott. *6:05Superdawnfan That means 3 1/2 OO 3 LL (including half points) and 0 for CC *6:06ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy Finally we didn't lose! *Unless if the criminals randomly kidnapped one of us again, but I guess they still wouldn't win. *6:07Superdawnfan DAMN IT I CAN'T GO BACK *picks up bridgette's chair* NO WHAT IF JASMNE NEEDS TO GO DUE TO INJURY *6:07ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy Wait, what? *6:07Superdawnfan What injury *uses it as a weapon and hits her with it knocking her out* *PERRY! *6:08Ryantprewitt Oh God! *6:08ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy Perry, stop it! *6:08Superdawnfan I can't go home! *6:09ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy Who says you will? *6:10Superdawnfan I'd not being going home but to a mental institute rehab and I won't have a dollar paid off for what I need *I hope you understand this HAD to happen *What no it didn't Pshyco! *6:11ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy Perry, stop it right now! *You can't do this! *Nobody's gonna like you if you hurt them! *6:12Superdawnfan I already have a backup plan... but you will pay for this *runs off* *6:12ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy Wait! *Where's he going? *6:13Superdawnfan Brick and I will carry Jasmine and seee if she's alright somehow I feel lots of these people are REAL criminals *6:13Nobody else wanted this username Let the man go....long as he don't come back.... *6:13Ryantprewitt O_O *sighs* Why did Chris have to allow a serial killer as a contestant on the show. *6:14ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy It's honestly dangerous to let him go out free like that. We need to stop him! *6:15Superdawnfan Ah Perry have you heard of the girls alliance? don't want you to go home. have you heard of everyone throwing the challenge just to get rid of you? don't want you to go home. if an alliance is what you're proposing it'll have to do *both have fingers crossed behind their backs* *as they shake hands* *6:15ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy Hey, Gwen. You've been pretty quiet today. You okay? *6:15Superdawnfan Yeah let's hope at least Jasmine isn't really dead yes sir *helps pick up jasmine* *I don't know what to say *6:16ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy I think she'll be fine after a while. *But now the Officers have two injured players. *6:17Superdawnfan Harold I'm into you and I hope we can be together I ruined everything and made myself into a monster my entire life and I still attack no one will ever care about me *but you so please *Know how I feel before I go *6:18ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy I think you might be safer than you think. *6:18Superdawnfan I'm going home *6:18ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy What? *What do you mean? *6:18Superdawnfan How? Harold you think that since Perry is crazy he's a bad teammate? *6:18ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy No better than you. *Gwen, why do you think you're going home? *6:20Superdawnfan I voted but quite differently then you expect *6:20Ryantprewitt PERRY SHALL NOT BE MORE CRAZY THAN I AM! HAHAHAHAHHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *6:20Superdawnfan I voted myself off *or I didn't *6:21ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy What?? B-b-but wh-why? You can't leave! *6:21Superdawnfan I said or I didn't made it quite clear I may or may not have. doesn't mean I have *6:21ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy But why would you? *tearing up* Gwen I don't want you to leave! *6:22Superdawnfan I know I didnn't vote yet it was just a possibility cody *goes off to vote* *6:22ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy I don't get why it was even a possibility though. *Gwen, please don't do it! *6:23Superdawnfan THEY HAVE ALL CAST THEIR VOTES TIME TO SEE WHO IS GOING HOME! *First safe *Shawn *Alrighty then *6:24ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy *is secretly watching* *6:24Superdawnfan Also the rest of you all had reason to be voted next safe *Eva *goes up with just a smile that grows on face and no words* *Gwen! *Cool I guess *Perry *YES IN YOUR FACE LOSERS *6:25ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy *sigh of relief* *6:26Superdawnfan and the person going home is *UGH THIS NEEDS TO STOP HAPPENING IT'S NOT LIKE YOU'LL EVER GET RID OF ME ANYWAYS! *Well Izzy Amy you both recieved many votes *But the person going home is *6:27Ryantprewitt ......... *sneakily has a dart gun behind her back* *6:28Superdawnfan RYAN! that's right I was so sick of him complaining and doing his job wrong and he kept saving all these people acting like some hero or acted rebellious against me and apparently in his contract called him a worker not intern so I need to pay him *Ryantprewitt has left the chat. *Ryantprewitt has joined the chat. *6:29Ryantprewitt WHAT!?!?!!?!? O_O *6:29Superdawnfan So I won't even say he had any work I'mma just go he was a contestant disqualified for failure to aprticipate so no money is wasted bye bye and for real this time I'll just put it in that you were a contestnat to excsue that you're a fired worker who never got paid *6:30Ryantprewitt UGH! I HATE MY LIFE RIGHT NOW! -.- *6:30Superdawnfan 2 double elims I needed one non to balance it out so if it makes you feel any better I'd have done it anyways bye bye *6:30Ryantprewitt Whatever! *6:31Superdawnfan so ryan was fired *Perry went crazt *crazy *Scott actually didsomething for once all these exciting ok somewhat dull changes and more to be found improved on next time on TOTAL *DRAMA *PRISON! *THIS EPISODE HAS ENDED